Changes
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Kau melihat perubahannya. Dan kau tahu perasaanmu juga berubah. Kalau bukan benci, lalu apa yang kau rasakan? Katakanlah ini semacam teaser untuk fic baruku nanti. Read and Review, please.


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

**A/N :** **Fic ini merupakan teaser dari fic terbaruku yang bakal jadi sekuel dari ****You're Not a Murderer****. Belum tau sih kapan bakal di publish. Mungkin nunggu fic nya selesai dulu. Fic ini juga dibuat untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi para pembaca sekalian.**

**Now, ****Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Changes**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, di dalam Hogwarts Express, di tahun pertamamu, kau melihat dia sebagai anak yang sombong. Arogan dan suka mengintimidasi, jika dilihat dari caranya memperlakukan dua anak berbadan besar yang bersamanya. _Bossy. _Dan kau tidak menyukainya.

Kau melihatnya menatapmu dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai. Kau melihat sudut-sudut mulutnya membentuk cibiran. Kau semakin tidak menyukainya.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, kau tahu bahwa penilaianmu padanya tidak salah. Dia memang menyebalkan, sombong dan arogan. _Bad boy_.

Terlebih saat dia tahu, kau tidak sama sepertinya. Kau tidak berasal dari keluarga penyihir. Mulutnya selalu mencibirmu, mencemoohmu dan menghinamu. _Darah-lumpur_, begitu dia selalu menyebutmu.

Mata kelabunya tidak pernah berhenti mengintimidasimu. Matanya selalu menatapmu seolah berkata bahwa kau tidak layak berada di Hogwarts. Tidak layak berada di dunia_nya_. Bahwa kau tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah.

Dan kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyukainya.

Semua kelakuannya membuatmu muak.

Semua ucapannya membuatmu ingin menampar wajahnya.

Kau membencinya. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya.

.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu. Sedetik-pun tidak. Bahwa kau akan melihat sisi lainnya. Kelemahannya. Kerapuhannya.

Selama ini kau berpikir dia tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan. Tidak mempunyai cinta. Tidak memiliki apapun atau siapapun yang harus dilindungi. Sekalipun nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Kau melihatnya di dalam kamar mandi Myrtle Merana. Melihatnya mencengkram ujung wastafel dengan frustasi. Mendengar isakannya. Dia menangis. Dan kau seakan tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi itu nyata. Kau melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua matamu. Melihat penderitaannya yang teramat sangat.

Kau ikut merasakannya. Merasakan kesedihannya. Merasakan keputus-asaannya. Merasakan penderitaannya. Merasakan beban yang harus ditanggungnya. _Demi keluarganya_.

Kau tidak pernah memikirkan betapa dia sangat mencintai keluarganya. _Ibunya_. Kau tidak pernah membayangkan betapa dia bisa sangat tertekan di dalam lingkup yang selama ini dipuja-pujanya.

Selama ini kau hanya tahu dia adalah anak yang manja. Dan selama ini, itu membuatmu tidak menyukainya.

Sejauh ini kau menganggapnya sebagai anak yang jahat. Senang melihat penderitaan orang lain, terutama penderitaan Harry Potter—dan penderitaan_mu_.

Itu semua yang selama ini membuatmu membencinya.

Tapi ketika kau dihadapkan dengan kelemahannya, kebencianmu sirna. Diganti dengan rasa empati. Dan suatu rasa yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.

Kau ingin melindunginya. Kau ingin membantunya.

Tapi dia menolaknya. Dia menampik semua bantuan yang kau tawarkan. Dia berjuang sendiri. Dengan cara_nya_.

.

Ketika semua kegelisahaan sudah berlalu. Semua keresahan sudah hilang. Dan cahaya baru kehidupan sudah bersinar. Kau bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kali ini dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau menerimanya dan memaafkannya. Kalian memulai sesuatu yang baru.

Tahun ketujuh dimulai. Kau bekerja sama dengannya sebagai Ketua Murid. Kau melihat perubahan dalam dirinya. Dia menjadi lebih baik dari yang bisa kau bayangkan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah," katamu suatu hari.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi lebih baik," jawabnya saat itu. "Dan itu semua karena kau."

Kau bisa melihat tekad dalam setiap garis wajahnya. Kau bisa mendengar keseriusan dari setiap kata-katanya. Dia memang belajar untuk berubah. Kau menghargai itu. Dan kau merasa sekarang kau bisa menyukainya. Hanya _menyukainya_.

Kalian berteman. Sesuatu yang bertahun-tahun lalu kau anggap gila.

Kalian masih sering bertengkar. Hanya karena masalah kecil sebenarnya. Dan kau juga sering merasa kesal karena itu.

Tapi akui saja. Bahwa sebenarnya kau menikmatinya.

Menikmati saat-saat kau bertengkar dengannya. Menikmati saat-saat kalian saling tuduh dan saling ejek. Menikmati saat kalian berebut sesuatu.

Kini kau menyukainya. Kau mulai menyayanginya. Sama seperti Harry dan Ron.

_Benarkah?_

Kau tersenyum. Merasakan sesuatu menjalari tubuhmu dengan sensasi menyenangkan saat kau bertemu pandang dengannya.

Dia sudah membuktikan padamu bahwa dia bisa berubah. Walaupun dia masih menyebalkan. Masih suka mengganggumu. Tapi kini kau bisa menikmatinya.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi, apakah kau bisa menyadarinya?

**.**

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Kalau di You're Not a Murderer lebih banyak menggambarkan perasaan Draco, di fic yang baru (rencananya judulnya Better Life) nanti bakal lebih benyak menggambarkan perasaan Hermione, seperti dalam fic ini. Fic yang akan datang ini menceritakan tahun ketujuh Draco dan Hermione sebelum penutup di You're Not a Murderer.

Teasernya memang jelek. Jujur saja, saya hanya mencoba-coba saja membuat teaser. Adakah yang mau kritik dan saran?

Review, please.


End file.
